Temptation
by serenacampbell
Summary: When spying on Serena in her office, Bernie is confronted with a lot more than she bargained for...


"Ay, Bern," Fletch called across the oddly quiet AAU, the usual cheeky grin on his face. I turned around quickly, looking up at him in confusion from the scans I was studying. "Got a present for you!"

I turned back to peel the slides off the board, carefully inserting them back into the cardboard file as I crossed the ward towards him. "Sounds ominous," I said, a tired smile on my face.

He dipped his hands beneath the desk, grunting slightly as he lifted up one of the largest piles of paperwork I had ever had the misfortune of seeing. "I present to you all the reports that you are yet to sign off on over the past three shifts."

"Ooh what fun!" I replied sarcastically, eyeing the mountainous pile. "Surely they're not all for me?"

He chuckled. "The two on the top are Ms Campbell's, but the rest are all yours."

I took a deep inward breath, the corners of my mouth turning upwards incredulously. "Well," I began, slowly scooping them up in my arms. "Thank you very much. That's me sorted for the rest of the day."

The desk phone began to ring. "Enjoy," he said as he picked up the phone, and I gave him a nod in acknowledgement before making my way to the office.

A day full of paperwork, unsurprisingly, was the last thing I wanted to do, which was probably the reason that it had piled up in the first place. I was used to the hands-on, fast-paced environment of the forces, where paperwork and filing was irrelevant and unnecessary, regarded by all as something reserved for pen-pushers and politicians, not consultant trauma surgeons.

But the NHS was an entirely different ball game, bureaucratic beyond all I had imagined and paperwork now took almost as much importance as saving lives. I wondered if I would ever stop feeling exasperation at that.

Almost reaching my office, my mind turned to the other reason for my procrastination: Serena Campbell. What was it about her that made it so difficult to take my thoughts off her? Here, at home, in the car - everywhere I went, she seemed to manage to cross my mind, and whenever I caught sight of her across the ward, or she entered our office, my stomach made a little flip, almost like panic, because of the thrill I felt just being close to her.

I don't know what started it. Maybe it was the arm wrestle, those delightful grunts she made when trying to push down my arm with all her might which had taken me unawares, sent heat shooting straight to my groin and forced me to slacken my grip. I remember how I had fought to keep my breathing steady, praying for a blush not to creep into my cheeks and give me away as she celebrated her victory, the light in her eyes only serving to further deepen my attraction and lust.

And then there was last week, when I had hurt my back and she had offered to take a look at it for me. By this point, I had convinced myself that my infatuation with her was simply a desire to be great friends, and my persistent arousal a side effect of my recent lack of sexual pursuits, but when she spoke the words, _"Let me take a look,"_ I had thought that I might pass out, such was the strength of the longing and need that I felt. And when her gentle, delicate fingers first began to explore the sensitive skin at the back of my neck, I had thought I were about to implode. I bit the inside of my cheeks, fighting to keep a straight face against the arousal that oozed out of my every pore and feeling so turned on that I worried my wetness would seep through the light colour of my AAU scrubs, visible to all. I wondered if she too felt the air thicken, felt my skin become clammy and my shoulders rise and fall more erratically as she ran her hands over them, squeezing and rubbing in a way that made it impossible for me to hold back a groan.

Somehow I managed to get through that experience without making a fool of myself, the light of her office dim enough to hide my burning cheeks, and was quick to make an exit afterwards, the throbbing between my thighs too much to bear. I had rushed to the staff toilet, my hand meeting my slick, wet heat almost before I had even locked the door and collapsed against it, working myself hard and fast before climaxing so violently that dark spots flashed across my vision, and even biting my lip to the extent of drawing blood was not enough to stop myself crying out.

My lack of ability to keep my composure around my fellow consultant and my deepening infatuation with her had meant I had developed ways of preparing myself for our encounters, ways to watch her from a distance without fear of being caught off guard, ways to allow myself to get completely lost in her, study her every curve, every movement, without her knowing.

The blinds to our office were almost always closed; both of us liked our privacy, and never really saw the point of opening them for all the world to look in. However, in the side window of the office there was a gap in the blinds - the only gap - that I had discovered when stood outside once waiting for her to finish a meeting. It was just small enough that, unless you were really looking, most people would never know it was there, but still was wide enough that I could look through it without raising any suspicions. Usually, I would just use it to find out whether the office was vacant or not, to let myself know what I would be greeted with once inside. Today, however, I certainly could never have been prepared for.

I stood next to the window for a few moments, pretending to be sifting through files, before allowing my eyes to roam up to the gap in the blinds, perfectly aligned for me to be able to see where she was sat at her desk working. But today she was far from that.

At first I thought she was sleeping, and felt a laugh rise in my throat, knowing that this would be something I could tease her about in the future. But then her head fell back, exposing the smooth skin of her neck as her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her eyelids fluttered with ecstasy.

She was rocking in her chair, and one glance down her body allowed me so see her right arm disappearing underneath the desk, moving back and forth in time with her body, her left hand ghosting over her breasts as she did so. I suddenly felt a large lump form in my throat, my own breathing becoming unsteady as I watched, imagining the sight of her fingers as they pumped in and out of her, reaching the places I could only dream of going, making my mouth water and my pulse throb painfully in my groin. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked so beautiful, so relaxed, so undone, and I wanted all of her so badly it almost made me feel tearful. A low, quiet moan crept from my lips, my mouth feeling heavy as I so desperately ached to touch her, to taste her.

"Has anyone seen Ms Campbell?" I heard Raf asking at the nurses' station. _Shit._

"In her office mate."

Panic dropped in my stomach. I quickly stepped over towards him, intercepting as he strode towards her office door. "Anything I can help with?" I asked, as naturally as possible.

"I was just looking for a second opinion on these scans," he replied. "Is she not available?"

"Oh, I can do that," I said, relief in my voice. "She's just… got a bit of a migraine. She's having a bit of time to herself."

"Oh right," he said, surprised. "I didn't realise she suffered with those. I can get her some painkillers-"

"She's fine," I interrupted, shifting my paperwork so that I could grab the iPad he was holding to get a look at the scan. "Ah, oblique fracture. I don't see any bone fragments; you should be able to treat that with a closed reduction, if you're in agreement?"

He nodded. "Sound's like a plan."

"Right, if that's all?" I asked, placing my hand on the door handle to our office and pushing it down slightly, hoping to alert her of my presence in time for her to halt her actions. I don't know how I would restrain myself if I were to walk in there and be faced with the sight of her clammy and hot, her hand still down the front of her trousers, fingers still inside… I took a shaky breath.

"Yes. Thanks," he said, before retreating off out to the ward.

I inhaled deeply, steeling myself for what lay beyond, before pushing down the door handle.

When I entered she was sat there as normal, all but for the slight flushing of her cheeks and neck, typing away at her computer. I almost would have thought I had imagined it if it was not for the barely-there scent of perspiration in the air, the wrinkling of the tips of her middle and index fingers on her right hand and the way in which she seemed to blink more frequently than usual, as if trying desperately to fight away her arousal and focus on her task. I sat down quietly, lifting the top two patient files and placing them on her side of the desk.

"What's this?" She asked, before clearing her throat quickly; her voice was still dry and raspy from her erratic breathing and I felt a blush beginning to creep into my cheeks, unable to stop the images from flashing through my mind.

"Patient files you forgot to sign off on," I replied, focusing on opening the patient data software on my computer, anything but look at her dilated pupils, wet lips and unkempt hair.

"Oh, lovely," she grimaced, looking at them in distain. "Though I see you've fared far worse."

I smiled. "You know me," I said lightly. "I can't be doing with all this bloody bureaucracy. I much prefer getting my hands dirty. I'm sure you sympathise."

As if by autopilot, I flashed her a knowing grin, unaware of the fact that I was giving myself away until I saw her face freeze, her eyes boring straight into mine with a flash of panic before darting hastily back down to her keyboard. I held my breath. _She knows._

We were silent then, for a while, both clicking away but never actually doing anything, only lost in our thoughts, our longings, our fantasies.

My mind just couldn't take itself from the image of her, sat in the very place she was now, with her head thrown back and her hips rocking and her fingers deftly working herself. I imagined the sounds she would make, the little, bitten back moans and groans and breathy whimpers, and I felt my hips buck involuntarily, desperately craving for some friction between my legs. I felt as though I were suffocating. The scent of her arousal in the air mixed with my own sent my head spinning, my chest heaving and my mouth watering. I daren't look at her, couldn't look at her. She was too much, overpowering me, destroying any built up walls or control I had set in place prior to this; I was losing my mind.

Then I heard the slight creaking of her chair, the unmistakable sound of her, like me, trying to get just that little bit of friction to take the edge off her burning, aching desire.

I stood up, picking up a random stack of paperwork from my desk and holding it in my hand, knuckles almost white as I fought against the urge to touch her, to touch myself, and slowly, torturously stepped towards the filing cabinet at her back.

She was so close to me now, within arms reach, and I swallowed hard as her scent got stronger in my nostrils, and I could hear clearly how laboured her breathing had become. She had tensed up when I walked past and was now frozen in place, trying to ignore my presence but failing, and my tongue dipped out to wet my lips as I gazed at the back of her head, of her neck, and imagined fastening my lips there, sucking lightly and tasting the light, salty perspiration that lay there.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had laid my left hand gently on her shoulder, my thumb gently tracing circles through the thin silk of her blouse as she stilled under my touch. A million thoughts crossed our minds then, in the few seconds that we stayed silent there, both unsure of whether to proceed, of _how_ to proceed.

I felt her shoulder jerk beneath my fingertips as she swallowed hard, the room so silent that I could hear the sound and found myself doing the same. I wet my lips again, my voice trembling as I murmured, so quietly that I wondered if I had even said it out loud, _"Tell me what you want."_

She remained still, silent. I held my breath, waiting for any sign that she wanted me to continue, to stop, to leave. Had I made a mistake? My stomach twisted and turned. What if this was the final straw? She'd never forgive me after this. Just what it was I was suggesting, implying, was clear; I had overstepped a mark, and there was no going back.

Just as I was beginning to lose my nerve, my legs becoming jittery with the desire to run away, fear and regret filling my stomach and my teeth clenching with tension, she began to lift her right arm, slowly, hesitantly, reaching across herself until her warm fingers covered my own. I let out a deep, shaky breath, my heart racing as she linked her fingers with mine, giving them a light squeeze as she hesitated once more, completely still but for the irregular rising and falling of her chest.

Then I felt a gentle pull at my hand and allowed my arm to go slack as she led me carefully down her front, allowing my wrist the brush faintly against the smooth silk covering her breasts before guiding me back up slightly, lifting the edge of the fabric where it ran into a 'V' shape down her chest and slipping my hand underneath, across her warm skin and under the firm fabric of her bra before resting against the soft, supple flesh of her breast, her nipple hard and firm against my skin.

She slowly untangled her fingers from mine, resting them back on her lap, allowing me free movement knead the heavy flesh there. My eyes fluttered closed as I familiarised myself with the sensation before brushing my fingertips across her nipple, rolling it beneath my thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly, provoking a low growl to escape her lips and a fresh wave of arousal to rush through me, again causing me to roll my hips.

I continued this movement, still nervous despite her small grunts of contentment, of satisfaction. My eyes were locked onto the nape of her neck, mouth watering as I imagined the taste of the flesh there, and in a moment I had decided my next course of action, had decided that I could restrain myself no longer.

I allowed my right arm to place itself on her other shoulder, before ghosting down her side and smoothing across the sensitive skin of her waist, running back and forth as I gradually leant down and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck. She let out a deep sigh of pleasure at the new sensation, and I noticed how goosebumps began to rise on her skin as I peppered light kisses across her neck, dipping out my tongue every now and then to taste her.

She shivered beneath me, one hand still inside her bra and the other hugging the smooth curves of her waist, and I fastened my lips to her pulse-point, grazing my teeth torturously across the skin and eliciting a deep groan. I noticed how her hands had moved back her groin area, and watched intently as she ran a long finger across herself over the fabric of her trousers, before moving back up to her already unfastened zipper and dipping inside. The sight of this caused me to groan myself, the sound reverberating through her skin and causing her to gasp in delight. I began to kiss my way back up her neck, still watching as she delved below the burgundy lace of her underwear and into her slick, wet heat, my own feeling ever more neglected as she began rutting against her hand. I allowed my nose to nuzzle against her jawline, her cheeks, before lifting my hand from her side and turning her head towards me, finally allowing our lips to meet in a deep, yearning kiss.

My head was spinning, my knees weak and my heart beating almost out of my chest as I tasted her for the first time, slowly, savouringly, our lips moving in unison. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, and she moaned as I pushed my tongue back inside her mouth for another taste, unable to get enough of her.

Then lust began to bite, and she had swung around in her chair to face me, standing up and pushing me flush against the filing cabinet as she captured me in a biting kiss, her breaths coming heavy and desperate as I grasped her hips and met them with mine, grinding against her and feeling her slip a leg between my thighs in response, finally allowing me some of the friction I craved. Her fingers knotted in my hair, leading me to moan in delight as I realised just where they had been only seconds ago. My own hands were firm on her arse, squeezing roughly as I pressed her close against me, before travelling down to gently smooth across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs through her trousers. She gasped against my lips, writhing slightly in my arms as she tried to press herself her firmly against my hands.

I grinned, my bottom lip between my teeth as I continued brushing my fingers along her inner thighs and back up to her arse, before repeating her motion as she pushed herself wantonly against me.

"Absolutely gagging for it," I said playfully, kissing the corner of her lips and trailing the tip of my tongue along her jawline, towards her ear, and feeling her nod sharply.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering as I took one of her earlobes between my teeth, sucking lightly. "I…" She trailed off as I fastened my lips to her pulse point, my hands wandering up from behind to push up underneath her shirt, running over her soft curves before coming back around to unfasten her buttons. With each button I placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the new skin revealed there, relishing the saltiness of the perspiration on her skin. She arched her back towards me as I pushed the blouse over her shoulders, dropping to the floor with a faint whoosh, almost inaudible over our laboured breathing. I lifted my arms as she pulled my scrub top over my head, tossing it aside before grabbing my hips and pulling me back towards her.

We stopped for a few moments then, just gazing at each other, taking in the new expanses of skin which had previously only been imagined. She was panting, her hair ragged and a pink flush covering her cheeks and chest. Her darkened eyes roamed across my body with such hunger, such need that I groaned quietly, grinding my hips against hers again before slowly dragging my hands up her body, watching intently every little twitch, every reaction to my touch. My mouth watered as I felt her doing the same, her fingers sending sparks through my stomach as she caressed the skin there, and I heard her swallow deeply as she ran a long finger across my hardened nipple, poking insistently through the fabric of my bra, and I let out a long, shaky breath, prompting her to look up at me with lustful eyes.

My tongue felt heavy as I gazed at her. She looked so irresistible in her worked-up state. I felt my desire in every inch of my being, my skin prickled with goosebumps and my shoulders lightly trembling as I ached to feel her against me. I leaned in towards her, pressing myself flush against her as I placed a lingering, sensual kiss on her lips, before moving down to her neck as I reached behind for her bra clasp.

She mirrored my movements, her lips occasionally meeting with my neck in a rough, bruising kiss as she unfastened my bra with enviable ease. We both allowed them to drop to the floor, leaning back slightly to get a look at one another, moaning in unison with arousal as our eyes raked over the newly-exposed flesh before I kissed her again, more roughly this time, pressing my body against her and feeling her breasts rub against mine.

Her hands had delved beneath my waistband at this point, gripping my bare cheeks and digging her nails in torturously as I rutted against her, trying with no avail to focus on fastening my lips around one pink, achingly hard nipple.

But the whimper she let out as I swirled my tongue around her areola sent me almost into a frenzy, turned on beyond all belief and panting like I'd run a marathon. I grasped her behind, fastening my lips with hers as I lifted her almost effortlessly, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carried her the short distance to her desk. I set her down with a light thud, neither of us caring one bit as we pushed away files and pens and stacks of paper to the ground in an effort for space. She laid back, arching her back in a way that made it just impossible for me not to run the tip of my tongue in a long, wet line from the waist of her trousers, up across her stomach, across the sensitive skin between her breasts and up the side of her neck before kissing her bitingly, my fingers already beginning to hook around her trousers. She lifted her hips for me as I tugged them down, leaving her lips once more and kissing down her body until I had to move away, in order to pull the trousers from her legs.

Time seemed to stand still as I stood back, taking in the sight of her laid there, breathless and ready, all for me. My eyes roamed across her body, my mouth watering and my sex throbbing as I let my gaze wander down to her parted thighs and saw the wetness there already apparent, the darkened patch on the gusset of her burgundy lace knickers and glistening at the top of the inside of her thighs giving her away. I let out a low growl of arousal, of hunger as I stepped back towards her, kissing the smooth skin of her hips, her stomach, before slowly peeling down the skimpy lace.

She had shuffled forwards to the edge of the desk now, leaning back on her elbows, watching me with hooded eyes as I worked. I kissed and nibbled at the inside of her thighs as I went, trying my best to keep my gaze away from my now exposed goal for fear I wouldn't be able to resist. I wanted to tease her, torture her for as long as possible until she was begging me for it.

After tossing her underwear aside, quickly pulling her desk chair beneath me so that I could get a better angle, I resumed my assault on her thighs, leaving dark bruises as I sucked and licked at her skin whilst reaching up with my hands to her breasts. As I rolled a nipple between my thumb and forefinger, she let out a whimper so high pitched, so desperate that it shot straight to my core, and I let out my own groan in response, my lips almost at the meeting of her thighs.

She arched her hips towards me. "Please," she whimpered, throwing an arm over her eyes as she leant back, attempting to control her breathing. "Please, Bern."

I chuckled, my lips just centimetres away from her heat. "Don't you mean 'Major', Ms Campbell?"

She let out a desperate, high pitch groan. "Yes," she half-sobbed, her chest rising and falling erratically. "M- Major Wolfe..." She stuttered, before ordering, more authoritatively, in a way that send my knees to jelly, _"Fuck me."_

I let out a deep moan, watching as she twitched with the cool air that escaped my lips, before leaning forward for that first taste, inhaling deeply as I ran my tongue along her swollen folds.

"Ah!" She cried out with the contact, her legs hooking over my shoulders. I halted.

"Shh," I murmured, grinning in satisfaction at the thought of what these vibrations from my voice would be doing to her. "I'll stop."

"No," she whimpered, throwing her head back, her arm rested over her face. "Please."

I hesitated for a few moments, teasing, before dipping back in, licking and sucking and kissing as she muffled her cries, biting into her forearm, until fastened my tongue to her clit, eliciting such a strangled moan that it was almost as though she was in pain. Her fingers knotted him my hair, pulling me closer towards her as I ran my tongue up and down in large strokes, until finally pushing inside her.

She let out a wail, and I halted again.

"No, no, no, please," she begged, arching her hips towards me and tugging on my hair. "I'll be quiet. Please."

"Do you promise?" I replied playfully.

"Yes, yes, I fucking promise," she groaned, throwing her head back, playing with her nipple with one hand. "Oh god. Please."

I watched her as she writhed with her arousal, feeling victorious that I was the cause, before resuming my actions, dipping in and out, my nose nudging against her clit every now and then, and her breath became more and more strangled in her throat, more high pitched as she reached edge.

And then I felt her begin to tense and contract around my tongue, and with a yelp she came, flopping back on the desk almost painfully. I continued my actions, licking and sucking until finally her breathing began to slow, and I knew she was finished.

I licked my lips, savouring the taste of her, before standing back up to lean over her, placing a long, lingering kiss on her lips, allowing her to taste her own juices there.

But then just as her fingers started to delve beneath my scrubs, I heard my pager bleeping in my pocket.

"Shit," she murmured, suddenly seeming to come to her senses. "Sorry."

I stood back, shaking my head and offering her a hand to sit up as I looked around for my bra and scrub top. "You owe me one," I replied with a grin, looking her up and down and winking and as I fastened up my bra.

She nodded, quickly pulling on her trousers and blouse, seemingly content to forgo any underwear.

"I'll look forward to it," she said, catching my eye with a smirk, fastening the buttons to her blouse and tucking it into her waist.

I smirked at her. "See you tonight then." I walked past her, cheekily slapping her on the arse as I went. "Oh," I said, turning around as I stood in the door. "You might want to clean this mess up." I glanced at the floor and back up to her triumphantly, before quickly leaving the room with a happy chuckle.

::

"Fletch, you have to stop leaving this phone off the hook, it'll be costing us a fortune!"

I glanced over with faint interest as Fletch and Raf bickered over one of the phones on the reception desk.

"No, I didn't-"

"Do your inefficiencies ever end, Nurse Fletcher?" I piped in, meeting Raf's eye as we teased him.

"No, it was a dirty phone call-"

"You really shouldn't be having those at work, mate."

"Hang on, hear me out," he insisted. Raf and I nodded, holding back giggles. "Some weirdo rang up, giving it all the heaving breathing right?"

"Thank you, Nurse Fletcher. We're quite familiar with the definition of 'dirty phone call'."

"No but I thought, right, that this is an 0845 number, isn't it? To calls from outside the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"So, I thought, why don't we beat him at his own game. That call will have cost him at least twenty quid."

"And what if people need to get through?"

"Well-"

"What seems to be the problem?" Serena appeared beside me.

I cleared my throat, fighting a blush in my cheeks. "Nurse Fletcher has been making dirty phone calls at work."

"No I-"

"Fletch," Serena said warningly, raising her eyebrows.

"No, someone rang me! I just thought it would be a laugh to run his phone bill up."

"How do you know it wasn't an internal phone call?" Raf asked, picking up a new patient file from the stack.

"It said on the monitor."

"Why don't you just press redial?"

"How?"

"Oh give it here," I sighed exasperatedly, reaching down for the phone from over the desk. I replaced the receiver before picking it up again and dialling 1571.

"It's ringing," I said with a grin, starting to feel intrigued. "It's a mobile number so should have a voicemail…"

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

My heart stopped, and I looked around to see Serena staring at me, panic in her eyes.

"That is weird," Fletch said jokingly. "Are you not going to answer that, Ms Campbell?"

Our eyes never left one another's, both mouths gaping incredulously.

"I-" she stammered, fumbling in her pocket, barely glancing at it before replacing it in her pocket. "Oh, it's just Jason," she said falsely.

I bit my lip. "Yeah," I said slowly. "This only has an automated voicemail too." I quickly replaced the receiver, clearing my throat. "Back to work lads."

We both quickly dashed off in separate directions, mortified, leaving behind two very confused colleagues and praying that they wouldn't press redial again.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
